Devil Without a Cause
}} | producer = | prev_title = Early Mornin' Stoned Pimp | prev_year = 1996 | next_title = The History of Rock | next_year = 2000 | misc = }} Devil Without a Cause is the fourth studio album by Kid Rock. Released on August 18, 1998, the album saw Kid Rock continuing to develop his sound, moving away from the predominately hip hop sound of his previous albums to a largely hard rock sound, and marked the finalization of his stage persona as a redneck pimp. Additionally, the song "Cowboy" is seen as being instrumental in the development of the new fusion genre country rap. The songwriting process was guided by the new melodic sensibility created by the introduction of turntablist Uncle Kracker into Kid Rock's band, Twisted Brown Trucker; Kid Rock sought to record a "rock and roll rap" album. Devil Without a Cause was a major commercial success. Spurred by the popularity of the single "Bawitdaba", the album sold 14 million copies, and was certified platinum 11 times. The album also received critical acclaim for its genre mixing sound. Background In 1997, Jason Flom, head of Lava Records, attended one of Kid Rock's performances, and met with Kid Rock, who later gave him a demo containing the songs "Somebody's Gotta Feel This" and "I Got One for Ya", which led to Kid Rock signing with Atlantic Records. As part of his recording deal, Kid Rock received $150,000 from the label. By this time, Kid Rock had fully developed his pimp redneck stage persona and rap metal musical style and wanted to make a "redneck, shit-kicking rock 'n' roll rap" album. Recording The album was recorded at the White Room in Detroit and mixed at the Mix Room in Los Angeles. With the introduction of disc jockey and turntablist Uncle Kracker into Kid Rock's backing band, Twisted Brown Trucker was given a "melodic sensibility", according to Kid Rock's attorney, Tommy Valentino; Kracker cowrote many of the album's songs, helping Kid Rock write verses and giving him feedback on his lyrics. In addition to the newly written songs, the band also re-recorded some of Kid Rock's older songs, including "I Am the Bullgod" from Kid Rock's earlier EP Fire It Up and "Black Chick, White Guy" from the album Early Mornin' Stoned Pimp. During the recording sessions, Eminem was mixing The Slim Shady LP at the same studio, and, being friends with Kid Rock, asked him to record scratching for Eminem's song "My Fault", which was set to appear on Eminem's album; in return, Eminem delivered a guest rap verse on Kid Rock's song "Fuck Off" for this album. Composition Style The music on Devil Without a Cause is noted for its eclectic sound, which draws from genres such as arena rock, country music, heartland rock, heavy metal and hip hop. Kid Rock's music has been described by Pitchfork as a cross between Run-DMC, Lynyrd Skynyrd and AC/DC. MTV compared Kid Rock's songs "I Am the Bullgod" and "Roving Gangster (Rollin')" to a cross between Alice in Chains and Public Enemy. According to Allmusic's Stephen Thomas Erlewine, "The key to album's success is that it's never trying to be a hip-hop record. It's simply a monster rock album." Erlewine credits Kid Rock's backing band, Twisted Brown Trucker, for crafting a sound defined by "thunderous, funky noise -- and that's funky not just in the classic sense, but also in a Southern-fried, white trash sense, as he gives this as much foundation in country as he does hip-hop." Erlewine believes the album's sound owed influence to Bob Seger, Lynyrd Skynyrd and Van Halen." Erlewine also believed the album was "firmly in the tradition of classic hard rock". Music and lyrics To create the chorus of "Bawitdaba", Kid Rock combined the choruses of Busy Bee's "Making Cash Money", the Marcels' recording of "Blue Moon" and the Sugar Hill Gang's "Rapper's Delight" into a "neo-gregorian drone". The lyrics of the song are dedicated to "chicks with beepers" and the I.R.S., as well as "all the crackheads, the critics, the cynics / And all my heroes in the methadone clinic." In the demo recording of the song, Kid Rock shouts, "Now get in the pit and try to kill someone!" On the album version, Kid Rock changed the lyrics, replacing the word "kill" with "love". Regarding the change, Kid Rock told the Baltimore Sun that he was glad he changed the lyrics, explaining that mosh pits are about coexistence. The country rap song "Cowboy" was newly written for the album. It is a fusion of hip hop, country music, Southern rock and heavy metal. Billboard, as well as Kid Rock himself, described the song as a cross between Run DMC and Lynyrd Skynyrd. The instrumentation includes Jew's harp, blues harmonica and a piano solo. The lyrics feature Kid Rock rapping about moving to California to become a pimp, and start an escort service "for all the right reasons", located at the top of the Four Seasons hotel, as well as getting thrown out of bars and buying a yacht. "I Am the Bullgod", according to AXS, was a tribute to the band Monster Magnet. azcentral described the song's style as Southern rock, with elements of funk, while Billboard categorized the song as stoner rock. The lyrics refer to drinking Jim Beam bourbon whiskey; Kid Rock declares that "I am free and I feel all that is forsaken" and that "I never was cool with James Dean", a reference to the actor who starred in the film that inspired this album's title, Rebel Without a Cause. The song "Wasting Time" contains an interpolation of Fleetwood Mac's "Second Hand News". "Welcome 2 the Party (Ode 2 the Old School)" refers to Orson Welles' Paul Masson adverts with the lyric "I will serve no rhymes before their time". "Where U At Rock?" references philosopher Ayn Rand. "Only God Knows Why" is a country ballad, noted for its prominent use of autotune. The lyrics of "Black Chick, White Guy" deal with Kid Rock's ten-year off-and-on relationship with a classmate named Kelley South Russell, with whom he fathered one child and raised another child from a previous relationship, but broke up with her after finding out that a third child he was raising wasn't his, after which he gained custody of his son, Robert James Ritchie Jr.; these events became the inspiration for this song, which discusses them directly, although Russell denies some of the allegations made against her in the lyrics. Reception | rev2 = The Encyclopedia of Popular Music | rev2score = | rev3 = Pitchfork | rev3Score = 1.3/10 | rev4 = Rolling Stone Album Guide | rev4Score = | rev5 = The Village Voice | rev5Score = A− }} Critical reviews The album received critical acclaim upon release. Robert Christgau gave the album an A–, writing, "Belatedly fulfilling the rap-metal promise of Licensed to Ill, Rock makes the competition sound clownish, limp, and corny, respectively, and the Eminem cameo is a draw ... Rock is, and I quote, all of that and a bag of chips." The Rolling Stone Album Guide gave the album four out of five stars, its byline hailing it as "a trailer trash triumph of metal guitars, hip-hop beats, and I'm-an-American-band egomania." Stephen Thomas Erlewine, in a retrospective review for Allmusic, gave the album four and a half out of five stars, writing, "Rock came up with the great hard rock album of the late '90s -- a fearlessly funny, bone-crunching record that manages to sustain its strength, not just until the end of its long running time, but through repeated plays." In a negative review, Pitchfork gave the album 1.3 out of 10, writing, "The hook is that Devil Without A Cause combines rap with metal, but this combination's already been done a million times, and in each case, the result was better than this. Do you really need predictable pimping rhymes over wack-ass metal beats with third- tier, grunge- derived choruses among your records? I ask you: is this what you're missing from your life?" Commercial performance Through extensive promoting, including appearances on HBO, MTV (including a performance alongside Aerosmith and Run-DMC) and performing at Woodstock 1999, Devil Without a Cause sold 14 million copies, the album's success spurred by Kid Rock's breakthrough hit single "Bawitdaba". By April 1999, the album was certified gold, and the following month it was certified platinum, a certification the album received 11 times. The album has since been certified diamond. In 2000, Kid Rock was nominated for a Grammy Award for Best New Artist, despite having been active in the music industry for over 10 years. Legacy The album continued to be popular long after its release, and in 2012, Kid Rock said that he wanted to re-record the album in its entirety, partly to celebrate the album's 15th anniversary, and partly because he wanted to record a new version of the album so he would own the master recordings. The album's critical appraisal has continued long after the album's release, with Allmusic labeling Devil Without a Cause a "rap-rock masterpiece". The song "Cowboy" is considered by AXS to be the first in the country rap genre; Cowboys & Indians claims that Kid Rock's song had a major impact on the country music scene and that artists Jason Aldean and Big & Rich, among others, were influenced by the song. 15 years after the album's release, The Village Voice writer Chaz Kangas praised Kid Rock's artistry, writing, "in the Clinton era when your most viable pop stars were pristine teen-pop sensations, raucous nu-metal antagonists or alternative-to-alternative-to-alternative rock weirdos, Rock stood alone." Praising the song "Cowboy", Kangas called it "one track from this era that’s timeless without even trying to be." Loudwire named Devil Without a Cause one of the 10 best hard rock albums of 1998. Classic Rock magazine named Devil Without a Cause one of 10 essential rap metal albums. Blender named Devil Without a Cause one of the 100 greatest American albums. The album was also listed as one of the 1001 Albums You Must Hear Before You Die. Track listing Personnel *Kid Rock – lead vocals, guitar, banjo, acoustic guitar, synthesizer, bass *Jimmie Bones - keyboard, organ, piano, synth bass *Joe C. – vocals *Stefanie Eulinberg – drums, percussion *Shirley "P-Funk" Hayden – background vocals *Jason Krause – metal guitar *Misty Love – background vocals *Kenny Olson – guitar *Uncle Kracker – turntables, background vocals *Eminem – vocals on "Fuck Off" * Bobby East- slide and rhythm guitar *Kenny Tudrick – guitar, drums on Bawitdaba and Cowboy *Matt O'Brien – Bass guitar * Robert Bradley on "I Got One for Ya" *Thornetta Davis – vocals on "Wasting Time" * Chris Peters-Guitar on I Am The Bullgod * Andrew Nerha-Guitar on I Am The Bullgod and Roving Gangster * Mike Nerha- Bass on I Am The Bullgod and Roving Gangster * Bob Ebuling-drums on I Am The Bullgod,Roving Gangster Charts Album Year-end charts Certifications See also *List of best-selling albums in the United States References Category:1998 albums Category:Atlantic Records albums Category:Hard rock albums by American artists Category:Kid Rock albums Category:Lava Records albums